Seventh Year
by modelific
Summary: Lily and James' last year at Hogwarts. Romance, friends, humor, N.E.W.T.'s, marauders, etc! an: Please read this and review bc it's my first fanfic!


_SEVENTH YEAR_

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else from the Harry Potter books; that would be J.K. Rowling's.**

**A/N: Please review because I don't know whether this is any good! It's my first fanfic!I wrote it because I was just sick of the annoying made up characters in other LilyJames fics, you know? Well if you read it please review! Whether you like the story or not! I just want to know, and hear suggestions and ideas for later on in the story. REVIEW PLEASE!**

One more year… One more year of life as she knew it.

This was what was on Lily's mind as she prepared herself to leave on September first of her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She loved her school and she loved her friends, but there were some things she wasn't so excited to be returning to.

For instance that egotistical show-off, James Potter. He really got Lily angry. In their 5th year, after O.W.L.'s, she had really let him have it. He had been being his usual big-headed self, and decided out of pure boredom to torture Severus Snape, which outraged Lily. Couldn't he think of something better to do with his time? And _when_ was he ever going to grow up? She had torn herself away from her friends Megan, Clarissa, Alice and some of the other girls to tell James exactly what she thought of him… the words "arrogant, bullying toerag" came back to her. She also recalled saying something about how she would rather go out with the giant squid than Potter. She would never speak to him again if she could help it.

She had passed the summer spending time with her best friends Megan and Clarissa, and trying her best to avoid her unpleasant older sister, Petunia. She had also received a surprise with her list of books this year; a Head Girl badge!

Another thing about James Potter; he had had a crush on Lily since he had first laid eyes on her, and he was not afraid to let the entire world know it. She tried to avoid it, and though she despised him… she couldn't honestly say that he wasn't attractive; over the years, she had found it harder and harder to turn down those beautiful hazel eyes, the Quidditch-conditioned body, and the untidy black hair. He was a jerk- but a hot jerk.

Putting her thick, dark, red hair into a ponytail, applying some mascara, throwing on her muggle threads, grabbing her trunk, and promising her parents to write as often as she could, she was out the door by 10:45, leaving her plenty of time to apparate to King's Cross by 11:00.

After pushing her way through the crowd at the station, she eventually found Clarissa and Megan and got through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She scanned the crowd, and her stomach turned over when she spotted the unruly shock of black hair sticking up over the heads of most other people; James Potter had certainly grown up over the summer. _If only he would grow out of his self-absorbed prick stage he seems to be stuck in_, Lily found herself thinking along with _Gosh, look at those biceps._ She stared until she felt eyes on her; looking up, she saw James had turned his big hazel eyes on her. Embarrassed, she quickly pushed some people out of the way, and dragging her friends with her, found an empty compartment near the middle of the Hogwarts Express.

"So… care to tell us what that was about Lils?" said Megan, her huge blue-ish, green-ish eyes narrowing suspiciously at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Lily said. What would her friends think if they knew what was really on her mind? After all these years of "hating" James…

"Ha! You know exactly what she's talking about," said Clarissa with a laugh, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I really don't!" insisted Lily.

"Okay, we'll let you slide this time," said Megan. "But we know you and James were totally meant to be together!"

"Anyway," said Clarissa. "I wonder who got Head Boy?"

"Oh crap!" Lily exclaimed. "I nearly forgot that I was supposed to go up to the prefects' carriage!"

Quickly, she threw her robes on and pinned on her Head Girl badge. Then she flew up the corridor towards the prefects' carriage. As she was running by one compartment, the door opened and someone came out, but not before she had time to stop. Crashing into the boy, she quickly said, "I'm so sor-"

The boy turned around. "Imagine bumping into you here Evans, of all places." His voice made Lily feel all tingly.

"Erm… yes," Lily managed to say.

"So I'm guessing that we're going to be seeing a lot of each other this year," James said. As he was speaking, Lily noticed the sparkly Head Boy badge pinned to his robes. "…since we'll be sharing the Head's dorms," he finished.

**A/N: I know it's a really short chapter... but I promise if you review there will be more... SOON!**


End file.
